Lost
by Kedi
Summary: A field trip in the woods with Mary Margaret's class take a dramatic and potentially tragic turn when Ruby and Archie fall into the river. (Angsty Red Cricket.)
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**Summary:** A field trip in the woods with Mary Margaret's class take a dramatic and potentially tragic turn when Ruby and Archie fall into the river.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OUAT.

**Author's note:** I don't even own this idea! This little adventure was inspired by a prompt by the lovely em705 on tumblr.

**Rating:** T (but fair warning: angst aplenty and possible character death!)

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

"Ruby..."

She rolled her eyes fondly at the warning in his tone, but had to admit to herself that he probably had a point. Turning around to face him she meant to obey his unspoken request to get back on the hiking trail, but her boot slipped on the wet mud and with a startled shriek she started to fall. Archie was there in a flash and with impressive reflexes caught her. For a moment they both staggered as they struggled to regain their balance on the slippery ground. They clung to each other as they regained their equilibrium and their breathing evened out. Ruby gingerly looked over her shoulder and swallowed as she saw just how close she had been to falling down the slope – it was quite steep, and she was sure she wouldn't have been able to stop before flying straight off the edge and into the roaring river below. She couldn't tell just how far it was down, but it was a long fall and definitely a plunge she didn't want to take.

"Archie..." her voice caught in her throat. Under her desperate grip on his wrist she could feel his pulse racing. "Oh my God, that was so stupid! I saw there had been a mudslide and I was curious as to how big it was... I did exactly what I told Henry not to do." She let out a shaky laugh. "You saved me."

"Here," he sounded breathless as he steered her away from the edge, with a gentle but firm grip around her waist. "We should catch up to the others."

She nodded and after throwing another glance over her shoulder, heart still beating furiously at the close call, let herself be led back up towards the hiking trail. "When I let Mary Margaret talk me into this field trip this was not what I had in mind!"

Archie chuckled. "Well, I'm sure she didn't imagine the adult volunteers would end up being more unruly than the children they're supposed to help supervise."

Ruby gave his arm a playful slap. "I don't get why she would need more adults at all – that class of hers is the most well-behaved bunch of ten-year-olds I've seen in my life!"

Archie gave a wave to Henry who had backtracked to see what was going on. The young boy smirked at the sight of them and Ruby was suddenly intensely aware of the psychiatrist's reassuring – and very close – presence.

"That's true," Archie agreed. "But you never know what might ha- "

This time she didn't even have the time to shriek as the muddy ground under their feet gave out. Instinctively she grabbed hold of the only thing within her reach – Archie – and he in turn tightened his hold on her, trying to keep them both balanced. It probably would have been enough at any other time, but the ground was wet and slippery after days of rain, and balance wasn't worth much when the very ground under their feet worked against them.

Ruby thought she heard surprised and frightened cries somewhere in the distance, but before she had the time to identify the voices she and Archie hit the freezing water.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

The torrential rain the last couple of days had raised the water level and the current was strong, and they immediately lost their grip on each other in the roaring masses. It took all of Ruby's strength to just keep her head above water. It was hard to judge speed and time, and next to impossible to orient oneself in the spray and foam of the water as the river tossed and turned them like ragdolls.

Ruby swallowed muddy water and coughed, dragging even more liquid into her already protesting lungs, but suddenly a strong grip seized her arm and dragged her back above water. Archie had somehow managed to grab hold of a tree hanging low over the river and Ruby immediately grabbed hold of it as well, clinging to it desperately. For a few moments all her focus was on emptying her lungs of water, coughing until she felt lightheaded and weak. Spent she closed her eyes, breathing as best she could, held between the tree and Archie, his arms on each side of her, holding her up. The water rushed, ripped, pulled at them, doing its best to drag them along again.

"Ruby," Archie's voice was strained, and she barely heard him over the roaring of the water around them. "Ruby, you have to climb!"

"W-what?"

"I can't – I can't hold on much longer, we have to get to shore before we're too exhausted!"

And without waiting for a reply a strong arm heaved her up. She instinctively grabbed hold of a sturdy-looking branch and dragged herself further up as she was pushed out of the water; another push and she was hanging over the fallen tree and was able to swing one leg over, straddling it. She threw a frightened look at Archie, still struggling to keep his hold on the tree and his head above the water.

"GO!"

The command was clear and left no room for argument, even amidst coughing and the roar of the river. Ruby carefully started for the shore, trying her best to hurry without compromising her balance. She knew that if she fell back into the water odds were she wouldn't get out again.

She was almost at the shore when she felt the tree dip under her. Looking back over her shoulder she was relieved to the point of tears to see Archie hoisting himself up on shaking arms to follow her example, but the relief turned to horror quicker than she could have imagined possible as she saw a large piece of driftwood slam into him, making him lose his grip and fall back into the river. She could see the surprised terror on his face just before he was swallowed by the frothing masses of water. The tree swayed under her as the added weight was lost, and all she could do was to hold on for dear life, but as soon as it settled somewhat she all but scrambled the rest of the way to shore, all caution abandoned in her panic. She started running as soon as her feet hit the shore, trying to keep him in her sight as she ran. Twice he went under so long she was sure she had lost him, but every time he managed to resurface ... but she could tell he was quickly tiring.

Spotting a rock outcrop ahead Ruby prayed to every deity she had ever heard of as she ran as quickly as she could. The current of the river had calmed somewhat as the river widened, but was still too strong to swim against. Ruby reached the outcrop and readied herself at the end of it. She had grabbed a long, sturdy-looking stick somewhere on the way and hoped Archie had strength enough to grab hold of it so she could drag him ashore.

It seemed like the river might at last be cooperating as the current pushed Archie closer to her. Maybe he would pass so close she could reach out and grab him!

But then the river gave him another violent toss, as if for good measure, and slammed him straight into the rocks with bone shattering force. Ruby only just managed to grab a hold of the scruff of his jacket before he went under. He was dead weight in her arms, but she found a reserve of strength somewhere and managed to drag the unresponsive doctor ashore before collapsing beside him, gasping for breath, lungs screaming for air and body begging for rest. All she wanted was to close her eyes and _breathe_, to revel in the fact that she was able to breathe at all, but fear forced her back to her knees and her focus turned to the still form beside her.

"Archie!"

He didn't stir at her cry, nor did he react when she moved him over on his back as gently as her shaking hands would allow. She choked back a sob at the sight. The whole left side of his face was dark with blood from a deep-looking gash and even in the dimming light she could see the beginning of some serious bruising. The gash started above his left eye and ran roughly horizontally towards the left temple, disappearing into his hairline, and it was steadily trickling fresh blood. Which was good, kind of, wasn't it? Bleeding meant his heart was still beating, right?

"Archie, a-are you all right?" She shook him lightly, then harder, desperation starting to colour her words. "Archie, please wake up!"

He didn't wake. He didn't stir.

_He wasn't breathing._

Pushing the panic back she pinched his nose and leaned down, giving him the kiss of life, forcing air down his lungs, all the while praying she was doing it right, praying it wasn't too late, praying it would work, praying her stupidity had not cost her this dear, dear friend...

To her great relief he started coughing, curling up on his side as his body expelled a good amount of muddy river water.

After what felt like an eternity the violent coughing fit slowly subsided, and he just lay there, curled up on his side, eyes closed, gulping for air like he was drowning – Ruby hastily pushed that thought away – before his eyes fluttered and opened. He squinted at her, no doubt having trouble getting her into focus without his glasses, lost in the river like her cap and their scarves. She couldn't keep a relieved grin off her face as she gently stroked his cheek.

"Hey there, Archie," she said softly, voice as shaky as she felt, as she leaned down to look him in the eye. The sound of her voice brought a weak smile to his lips that dispelled even more of the desperation Ruby had felt when he wouldn't wake.

"Ruby, you saved me," he declared weakly, voice rough and hoarse from the coughing. He reached up to run the back of two fingers feather light over her jaw. His smile didn't fade, but he closed his eyes again as he let his hand fall back to his side. "Knew you would."

The absolute certainty in his voice brought tears to her eyes. She didn't understand how he could have such unwavering faith in her, especially now, seeing as she was the reason they were in this mess to begin with, but it warmed her heart like nothing else to know that even when she felt the most useless he would always believe she could do whatever she put her mind to.

"How do you feel, Archie?"

He winced at her question, but opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm alive," he replied somewhat dryly. Ruby noted the more distinct than usual rasp in his voice. "Which is more than I feared I would be."

With Ruby's help he gingerly raised himself to a sitting position. He lifted a hand to his temple, but stopped short just shy of touching the wound, seemingly thinking better of it, instead wiping some of the blood off his cheek. He took a quick look at the bloody hand, as if confirming what he already knew, before wiping it off on his trousers absentmindedly.

"It probably looks worse than it is," he tried to reassure her. "Head wounds tend to bleed a lot. Doesn't mean it's as serious as the amount of blood could indicate."

Ruby gave him a look that plainly told him she was not convinced, and he shrugged, his eyes not quite meeting hers. It struck her as odd, but she chalked it up to the lack of glasses.

"And you?" He suddenly asked, turning back to her, gaze analytical if not completely focused; medical training no doubt kicking in, trying to ascertain if she was injured. Mentally taking stock Ruby concluded that despite being wet and cold and hurting all over she had escaped the river relatively unscathed. Should she remove the layers of wet clothing her pale skin would no doubt sport an impressive amount of bruises, but as far as she could tell nothing was seriously wrong. She shook her head and gave him her best reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, doctor," she tried to keep her voice light and teasing, but it still had that slight timber in it that made her sound small and frightened.

"We should try to get back to the others," he said, after a few moments of slightly awkward silence. "Do you know where we are? How far we've gone?"

Ruby shook her head as she helped him to his feet. "I don't know, but it can't be that far, right?" She steadied him as he swayed before finding his balance, and if he noticed her holding on to his arm longer than necessary he didn't comment.

"Right," he gave her hand a squeeze before turning his gaze up the river. "I suppose we'll just have to follow the river back."

"But first..." She reached up and started undoing his tie. Her actions startled him and he instinctively reached up to find out what exactly she was doing. Ruby playfully batted his hands away. "Relax, Archie, I'm just gonna use your tie to try to bind up that gash of yours. Stop the bleeding."

He swallowed, but didn't say anything, letting her continue. After a bit of fiddling she got the darn thing loose and wrung out as much water as she could before tying it around his head as a makeshift bandage. He bent his head without being asked, to ease her task, and though he flinched despite her best effort to be gentle he smiled at her apology, saying without words that it was all right. Her task done she stepped back and inspected her handiwork. After a few seconds of scrutiny she nodded, satisfied.

"Very Robert De Niro in 'The Deer Hunter'," she concluded and was relieved to hear his surprised chuckle. She dragged the sleeve of her sweater down over her hand and gently dabbed at the drying blood on his cheek. Their eyes met and despite his slightly unfocused gaze she felt something sizzle delightfully in her stomach. He really had the most beautiful eyes. Icy blue, yet so warm. Pushing the thought away she sincerely hoped it was getting too dark for him to notice the blush she could feel burning in her cheeks. With a cough she stepped back, putting some distance between them.

"Yeah, well, I guess we should... y'know, get going..."

"Yeah..." he said, and she felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze. Then he blinked, and it was as if he mentally shook himself, pushing whatever thoughts he had been thinking away. With a little smile he gestured for her to lead the way. She returned the smile and moved to pass him when a sharp pain made her cry out in surprise and stumble into his arms. Still unsteady Archie couldn't regain his equilibrium fast enough and they both fell. A spark of something warm and pleasant ran through her body as she lay halfway on top of the psychiatrist, his heart beating wildly under her hands on his chest, but Archie's pained grunt snapped her quickly out of her daze.

"Oh, my god! Archie, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

He nodded unconvincingly, eyes scrunched up tight and teeth clenched. "You landed on what felt like a sprained rib or two," he ground out and Ruby winced in sympathy. "But I'm fine, I'm fine. Are-are _you_ all right?"

Strange how the pain intensified as soon as she was reminded of it. "My foot," she hissed as she disentangled herself from their awkward embrace and started unlacing her boot. "I-I think I've sprained it. Didn't feel it until now."

"Here, let me." He sat up with a slight grimace and gently pushed her hands away, unlacing the rest before carefully removing the boot. "Let me know if this hurts," he softly told her as he pressed strong but gentle fingers to her ankle and manipulated the joint to check for breaks. She yelped and he gave her an apologetic smile before letting go of her foot.

"Looks like a bad sprain, but from what I can tell it's not broken. The adrenaline masked the pain, but I'm afraid we'll have to wait for rescue – you really shouldn't put any weight on that foot."

"Great," she said, without humour. "I guess we should make ourselves comfortable here, then."

"We should lace up your boot again first, though. It's the closest thing we have to a brace at the moment. It's not perfect, but it will have to do."

Ruby didn't protest and watched in silence as Archie worked. She shook her head when he gave her a quizzical look. "It's not too tight, it's fine," she assured him and he nodded, finishing lacing up the boot. His hands lingered a fraction of a second longer than necessary before he gently put her foot down, but the fading evening light made it impossible for her to tell with certainty if he was actually blushing or if she was just imagining it.

"Right," he said, rising with a determined air that was somewhat spoiled by the way he swayed on his feet. He clapped his hands together as if he didn't quite know what to do with them. "Since we're staying here I-I think we should get some firewood, get a fire started."

Ruby agreed wholeheartedly. It was not yet so late autumn that they would freeze during the night, but they were soaked to the bone and if they could get a fire started it would make the night ahead of them much more pleasant. It would also have the added bonus of making them easier to find for the people no doubt already out looking for them.

She tried to get to her feet, but Archie told her in a firm tone that she was to stay put. Hadn't he just said she should stay off that foot? No, _he_ would go, _she_ would stay right there; he insisted and would not budge. Ruby didn't at all like the way he had to steady himself on a tree as he walked away, but knew she would not win this argument.

It seemed to her like he was gone for an eternity, and she was relieved when he finally re-emerged carrying an armful of sticks and kindling. Her worry and relief had probably been clear on her face because he gave her an apologetic smile and a shrug as he told her it had taken some time to find anything dry. He surprised them both by how easily he got the fire going - as if it was something he had done a thousand and one times before – and this despite him claiming never to have gone camping as a child. The way he said it, resigned in a way that spoke of an old sorrow - too old to hold the original sting, yet not nearly old enough to not be hurtful still - made Ruby wonder what kind of childhood he had had. With a start she realised she didn't know much about him, despite having known him for as long as she could remember. She didn't even know if he had any siblings or if he was an only child, or if his parents still lived. Come to think of it she wasn't even absolutely positive he was born and raised in Storybrooke, she only knew that he had lived there as long as she could recall. She tried to think back, but every memory seemed to grow hazy and flitter out of her reach every time she tried to focus on it...

Shaking her head Ruby gave up and instead turned her focus outwards again, studying her companion as he fussed over her, trying to make her as comfortable as he could close to the fire and elevating her leg as much as she would let him. The poor guy looked even worse in the light of the flickering fire as the flames cast strange shadows on his bruised and still bloodied face. At least it looked like the head wound had at long last stopped bleeding. Apparently deciding she was as comfortable as he could at present make her Archie fell more than sat down, back resting against a tree. His eyes closed, and she could tell he was in pain.

"You okay, Archie?"

The silence stretched for several seconds before he answered somewhat hesitantly. "My head is hurting, and I'm feeling dizzy... and nauseous." And he did look a tad green around the gills, Ruby noted with sympathy. She had heard somewhere that you shouldn't let someone with a concussion sleep for long stretches of time – and Archie had a wallop of a concussion, of that she was certain – but he sure looked like he could use some sleep. She was about to suggest it when he heaved a deep sigh and his breathing evened out. Worry and wry humour fought for dominance in Ruby's mind, and she carefully and silently moved closer to him. He seemed to be well – as well as could be expected, anyways – and she decided to let him sleep a little while.

For a moment she debated with herself, before carefully cuddling up right next to him. He shifted slightly, but didn't wake, so she rested her head on his shoulder, settling even closer. Should he wake and ask she would tell him it was to keep each other warm, but in truth it was more a possessive need to keep him close, to make sure he kept breathing, to protect him from the shadows as he slept. Protect him from what, and how, she didn't ponder too closely, instead snuggling close to her exhausted companion, watching the fire flicker and dance.

It didn't take long before she was sleeping as well.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

The stars had started to come out when Ruby at long last stirred. For a few blessed seconds she didn't remember where she was or what had happened. She felt numb and sleepy, and the solid presence by her side was warm and comforting. The wind was whistling softly in the tree tops, and the sound of the river almost lulled her back to sleep...

But as the image of the river registered in her muddled mind it all came crashing back with a rush that nearly drove the breath from her lungs. She remembered everything: the edge, the tumble, the fall, the water... Her startled gasp woke Archie as well. He gave her the tiniest of smiles, just barely visible, but definitely there.

"Hello," he said softly, and Ruby took his hand without thinking, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She could feel it shaking as he squeezed back. "What -" He stopped himself, clenching his eyes shut and letting a sharp hiss of pain escape through gritted teeth. His grip on her hand was suddenly much stronger, painfully so, but Ruby didn't care.

"What's wrong?" She already knew, but still something clenched unpleasantly in her chest as he answered.

"Hurts," he whispered, and despite the low volume the strain in his voice was loud and clear. Even that single word seemed to be a struggle to get out. Ruby caressed his cheek with her free hand, feeling terribly helpless. It felt like ages, but it was probably – hopefully – just a few seconds before she felt his desperate grip on her hand ease a little. Bleary blue eyes opened again. They were glassy and he seemed to have even more trouble than earlier focusing. He squinted at her for a long time before apparently giving up, instead letting his gaze slowly move away from her face to try to take in their surroundings.

"Archie?"

The fact that he didn't react to his name worried her more than his glassy gaze, and she gently cupped his cheek, turning his head back so he was looking at her again.

"Hey, can you hear me? Are you all right? You're starting to frighten me, here." She tried for flippancy, but she sounded like a frightened child even to her own ears. Not surprisingly Archie, even in such a state of confusion, picked up on that and empathy shone clearly in his blue eyes. Eyes that in the light from the dying fire Ruby now saw were dilated, the left more so than the right. She had seen enough medical shows to know that unevenly dilated pupils was not a good sign.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I..." He looked so confused, so uncertain, his voice small and frightened. "I don't know what's happening, and I –" His hands flew to his head as he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. For several long seconds all Ruby could do was to hold him as he rode out the wave of pain.

When it finally eased up he was panting and shaking in her embrace, and Ruby wished for the first time in her life that Dr. Whale would just happen to pass by. She reluctantly eased up on their embrace and held Archie at arm's length, studying him in the dim light. He did not look good. He needed a doctor, _now_.

With a shaky exhale he let his hands fall from his face, only to freeze and slowly, hesitantly lift the left hand back up. There was blood on his fingers from the wound that had started to bleed again. He let the badly shaking hand hover at eyelevel trying to bring it into focus, and Ruby noted with some confusion and more than a little concern that his already pale skin lost even more colour as his eyes widened.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks!" She hastily tried to reassure him. "Head wounds bleed a lot, remember?"

Her attempt at reassurance fell on deaf ears as he was still staring at his bloodied fingers, apparently too stunned for words.

"Right? Just because you look like you've escaped a splatter movie doesn't mean it's... serious..." She trailed off as he turned his gaze from his hand back to her. Even with the unevenly dilated pupils his eyes were sharp, as if she suddenly was in perfect focus. There was something unsettling about that look. It was as if a stranger – yet at the same time not a stranger - was looking at her through a friend's eyes. It lasted but a second, however, before she had the distinct feeling she fell out of focus for him again. But she was relieved to still see recognition in his warm blue eyes, even if he was back to squinting at her.

"Red," he suddenly said, and to her surprise he smiled, a full smile this time, and even in such a dire situation she was unable to stop a returning grin from forming in response.

"Of course it's red, silly, what did you expect? You're not _that_ different from the rest of us mere mortals, are you?"

Again her attempt at flippancy fell flat, and his smile faltered slightly and he looked at her with hesitation and confusion, as if he wasn't sure if she was joking or not. When she spoke again she didn't bother trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"But I think we should try to walk back, even with my ankle. You really need a doctor."

"A... a doctor?" It sounded like he didn't quite understand why.

"Yeah, I mean, at the very least you have a concussion. And you did nearly drown."

That seemed to get his attention. "Drown?" He grabbed hold of her arm tightly. His unevenly dilated pupils gave him an owlish look which would have looked comical in any other situation, but which now scared her. "Geppetto! Is he all right?"

Ruby didn't know what to say or how to react to Archie's strange question. Her stunned silence apparently made his confused mind jump to dire conclusions, because he got a heartbreakingly sad look on his face and seemed to deflate before her very eyes. When he started shaking she embraced him again, confused and cursing her own uselessness. Something was definitely, horribly, frighteningly wrong. She heard him mumble something into her shoulder, his voice too weak and muffled for her to catch everything. She thought she heard the words "human" and more than one mention of something that could be either "dead" or "debt", or both, but couldn't make sense of anything.

After a little while he weakly pushed her away. She tried to steady him as he shakily rose, but he batted her help away and staggered over to lean heavily on a nearby tree. His balance was seriously off and he barely avoided a faceplant on the ground. It looked almost like he was not used to his own body.

"Is he dead then?" He suddenly asked, voice so full of sorrow Ruby found herself fighting back tears. "I mean, since I'm no longer ..." The sentence trailed off as he looked around him, as if he suddenly remembered something - or someone - but she could see him grow increasingly agitated as his search came up fruitless. "The boy? Where is he? I must – his father – I need... to..."

Ruby threw herself forward and only just managed to catch him as he collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut. Biting back a cry of pain as she put weight on her sprained ankle, she eased him to the ground as gently as she could.

"Archie? ARCHIE!" She shook him, but he didn't stir; a terrifyingly blank look in his half-closed eyes. Panic unlike anything Ruby had ever felt seized her. Not even when they fell into the river had she been this frightened. Not even when she had realised he wasn't breathing had she had time to get this frightened.

"Archie! Oh please, Archie, wake up!" Frantic tears streamed down her face as she held his still form close and rocked back and forth. "Please don't die, Archie, please don't leave me!" He didn't answer and she sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

The stars had started to fade in the morning light when the search and rescue team finally found them. Sheriff Emma Swan was among the rescuers, and would later recount the sight that had greeted them as they entered the clearing in her official report: Miss Ruby Lucas had looked none the worse for wear, all things considered, but she had not acknowledged their presence, her full focus on the still form of Dr. Archibald Hopper. To Mary Margaret Emma had added in a quiet, shaky voice that Ruby had been crying softly, whispering nonsense into the psychiatrist's red hair as she clung to him with desperate sorrow. His arms had hung limply by his sides, and his head on her shoulder, wrapped in the bloody remains of his tie, had lolled slightly as she rocked back and forth. Emma had been sure he was dead.

They had to pry Ruby away to let the medics do their work, and though it turned out Archie was not dead the medics were frantic enough for Emma to know it was really serious. Ruby was quickly checked over and pronounced fit enough to be brought back the same way the rescuers had come, but Archie was airlifted out.

Ruby was brought out of the woods on a stretcher to spare her sprained ankle, but once they got back to the parking lot by the edge of the woods Emma threw one look at the pale woman, looking haunted and so very young, and volunteered to take her to the hospital in the squad car instead of making Ruby ride in the ambulance. Ruby looked relieved and thankful, but didn't say a word on the ride into town, staring sightlessly out of the window, clutching the bright orange shock blanket around her shoulders so tightly her knuckles were white.

When they arrived at the hospital they were informed that Archie had been rushed to surgery as soon as the chopper had landed. No, they didn't know anything yet. Yes, they would be told immediately as soon as there was news of his condition.

Emma waited while Ruby was checked out by a doctor; blood work was drawn, x-rays were taken, her ankle was wrapped, and pain meds were administered. After an hour or so Ruby was allowed to go as long as she promised to rest and to use the crutches they provided her with.

The nurse at the information desk pointed them towards a waiting area and promised again to let them know as soon as there was any news of Archie's condition. Granny Lucas and Mary Margaret were already waiting, and though Ruby didn't say a word to any of them she broke down crying when her grandmother hugged her fiercely.

Several hours and more cups of bitter coffee than Emma could count later Dr. Whale entered the waiting room, still in scrubs, a serious expression on his face. At some point Ruby had fallen into an exhausted sleep, curled up on the worn sofa with her head in her grandmother's lap and the bright orange shock blanket wrapped around her, so by silent agreement between Granny, Emma and Mary Margaret the latter two stepped out into the hall with the doctor to let Ruby sleep undisturbed for a while longer.

Once out of earshot Dr. Whale told them that Archie had suffered a hairline fracture to the skull, but that they had relieved the pressure on his brain caused by the internal bleeding. It had been touch and go, not only in the chopper on the way to the hospital, but during the operation as well, and they had come close to losing him more than once. They had had to resuscitate him twice. He had been put in an artificially induced coma for the operation, and the surgeons had decided to keep him under for a while longer to give his body the chance to rest and for the swelling to go down. There was no way to know for sure whether there was any permanent damage until he woke up.

_If_ he woke up.

At his addendum Mary Margaret gripped Emma's arm so tightly that Emma yelped. With a mumbled apology Mary Margaret asked Dr. Whale to please continue. He looked a little wary, but continued obediently, telling them that while it was possible that Archie would wake up and be perfectly fine, they had to be prepared for the possibility that he might not be. It was also possible he would never wake from the coma at all, even after they weaned him off the drugs that now kept him under. It was impossible to speculate which scenario was most likely. The fact that it had taken several hours before he got medical treatment had not worked in his favour, and all they could do now was to wait and hope for the best.

Suddenly seeming to remember something Dr. Whale held up a finger for them to wait and hurried over to the nurse's desk and scribbled out a prescription which he then handed over to Emma.

"Antibiotics," he said as an explanation. "For Ru- Miss Lucas. We've put Dr. Hopper on the same regime to make sure he won't develop pneumonia. It's a real possibility we want to avoid. The lungs have a tendency to react badly to dirty river water."

And without another word he turned and left, leaving Emma and Mary Margaret standing in the hallway outside the waiting room, both wondering how to break the news to Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

August carefully closed the door behind him, feeling like a thief in the night. He had been at the hospital for hours, keeping an eye on the door of the room they had placed Archie Hopper in while making sure to keep out of sight of the nurses and the other people visiting the injured psychiatrist. To the rest of Storybrooke August W. Booth had no connection to Dr. Archibald Hopper, had only met him once in fact, and it would look suspicious if August dropped by during visiting hours. Especially since he knew he would not be able to hide his worry; worry all those around them would see as disproportional considering the fact that he didn't know the man.

So he had waited patiently for a chance to sneak in. It had been three days since Jiminy and Red had been found, and though August had made sure to keep abreast of Jiminy's recovery from afar since he hadn't found a convincing way to explain his interest, this was the first time he had had the chance to sneak into the hospital room to visit without anyone noticing. It was the middle of the night, the visitors had been sent home, and the doctors would not make their next rounds for a couple of hours yet.

He moved closer, disregarding the hard plastic chair by the bed where Red had been sitting before they had forced her to go home and get some sleep. The hospital room was ... not exactly silent, with the various monitors beeping a dull, steady rhythm – reassuring yet depressing - but it somehow ... _felt_ silent. August shook his head. And he called himself a writer? Yet he couldn't quite find a better way to explain the atmosphere of the room. In his defence he was preoccupied.

With an almost physical effort he moved his eyes away from the heart monitor and forced them to land on the person in the hospital bed. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight; the dark and ugly bruises stark against skin so pale it almost disappeared in the white of the pillow, red hair all the more fiery against the paleness; The splash of blood that had seeped through the white bandages hiding the deceptively small wound by his temple. As unfamiliar as the visage of this man was, August's heart ached at the sight of him - because even though Jiminy didn't remember Pinocchio, Pinocchio remembered him, and would love him no matter what form the "conscience" took. But even in cricket form Jiminy had never looked this small and fragile.

August stepped closer to the bed, hesitantly reaching out. He knew from the medical records he had borrowed from the nurse's station that the doctors had almost weaned the former cricket off the drugs keeping him in the artificially induced coma. In just a matter of hours, he told himself, there would be nothing to stop Jiminy from waking up. Careful to not disturb the IV he gave the cold hand a gentle squeeze and tried to quell his disappointment when he felt no squeeze in return.

Henry had told him about how "bad things happened" when the cursed townspeople tried to leave Storybrooke. August had checked against the map they had used to organise the search grid, and the rock outcrop Red had pointed out as the place Jiminy had gotten injured marked the official city limit. No one else had seen anything peculiar about this, but August had felt a cold dread at the realisation. It was serious business trying –consciously or not – to leave Storybrooke. According to Henry Ruby had tried once, but had returned when her grandmother had had a heart attack. August was sure that the sudden lurch Red said had thrown Jiminy against the rocks was the curse stopping him from crossing the city line.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice startled him badly and he hurriedly let go of Jiminy's hand and spun around, ready to ... to what? He felt his cheeks heat at Red's raised eyebrow and relaxed out of his defensive position. Even in Storybrooke without her memories and without access to her darker side – and with a badly sprained ankle - August was pretty sure she would be able to kick his ass without breaking a sweat. She limped past him to reclaim her seat by the bed, but as he started to retreat towards the door she turned to him and spoke again.

"There's another chair, you know." She nodded towards a chair by the window. It was partly obscured by the curtains, and he hadn't seen it coming into the room. August looked from the chair and back at Red, and she rolled her eyes at his confusion. "Seriously, if I didn't know better I'd think you guys were related; I swear, you get the same look on your face when you're confused. I'm inviting you to sit here a while, if you want."

The absurdity of her statement made August smirk slightly, but the thought of sharing some of Jiminy's mannerisms – even, apparently, exasperating ones – gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. It helped thaw out a little bit of the worry, guilt and despair that had so long settled there. So he grabbed the chair and sat down on the other side of the bed.

Red smiled at him, just like he remembered her doing when he was a child and she caught him in the halls of Snow and Charming's castle long after his bedtime, before turning back to the man on the bed between them. Her smile turned sad and she reached out and brushed aside a stray curl from Jiminy's forehead, fingers lingering a fraction of a second longer than necessary. August saw something fall in her eyes when Jiminy didn't react to the touch, and she seemed to steel herself before letting her hand fall from his face. With an almost soundless sniff she took his hand in both of hers.

August looked from her to the man in the bed and back again. Now this was something he had never even considered before. Red Riding Hood and Jiminy Cricket? But looking at her now August remembered all the small episodes he had witnessed in the short time he had been in Storybrooke: the way Red's face lit up when Jiminy came into the diner; how his eyes would seek her out in a crowded room, but hastily look away when he thought she might catch him in the act; how her smile lost that predatory edge when she directed it towards him and how he would blush and stutter when she smiled at him. In retrospect August didn't understand how he had missed it. A blind man could see it with a cane.

"He thought you didn't like him, you know," she said softly, bringing August out of his musings. "That you avoided him. He told me so himself, that when you guys were introduced you froze the second he opened his mouth and that he had the feeling you avoided him afterwards. And yet here you are, sneaking into his hospital room in the dead of night. Why is that?"

"I..." August could of course point out that she was here too, in the dead of night, no doubt being as secretive about her visit as he was, but he didn't have the energy to do so. And he _had _been avoiding Jiminy, because the sound of that familiar voice brought back so many memories and so many regrets and the shame was so strong he couldn't bear to be in his conscience's presence – even though said conscience didn't know him anymore. But the realisation that his old friend had thought it was due to dislike saddened him and added to his feeling of guilt. Despite clearing his throat before he spoke his voice was a little wobbly when he managed to get the words out.

"I knew him, once upon a time, long ago. He was ... a prominent figure in the first years of my life. I guess I was afraid he'd recognise me and be disappointed. Disappointed how I turned out, I mean." He clamped his mouth shut, biting back the words that wanted to follow. He had already said more than he should have.

Red looked askance at him, and for a moment he could swear he saw recognition and realisation in her eyes, but then she blinked and it was gone. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be disappointed," she finally said, voice kind and supportive. "And if you haven't seen him since you were just a few years old it's a wonder you recognise him at all, really."

August bit the inside of his mouth to keep away the grin threatening to appear. For her it must seem like Jiminy was only a few years older than him, ten-twelve years at the most, but of course August knew better. Someday soon he hoped he and Red could look back at this conversation and laugh.

"But I'm sure he'd be really happy to see you again, no matter how you turned out. You should've told him the truth."

Though he realised the first bit was probably true – or at least would have been if Jiminy had remembered him - the last made August wince in spite of her gentle tone. He wanted nothing more than to tell the truth, to Jiminy and to Red and to Father and the Blue Fairy... but for them to believe him the curse had to be broken. And for the curse to be broken Emma had to believe him. And she didn't. Not yet, anyway. '_But she will. She must. It's just a matter of time.'_

"I'll tell him when he wakes up," he promised, and he could tell she was thankful that he didn't say 'if'. People had no doubt tried to prepare her for the possibility that Archie Hopper might not wake, and that even if he did he might not be the same. Just the thought of it was like a cold claw around August's heart, and he pushed it forcefully away. '_He will. He must. It's just a matter of time.'_


	6. Chapter 6

When Ruby awoke she didn't know where she was, only that her whole body was hurting. She felt like she had run a marathon, lost badly and been beaten by the disappointed spectators. Her ankle was throbbing and her back was cramping... but gentle fingers were running slowly through her hair and it felt so good she almost considered just staying where she was; awkwardly slumped against a hospital bed, her cheek against the crisp white hospital sheets and her hand in... sluggish thoughts grinded to a halt. His hand was gone. Groggy she lifted her head and the fingers stopped their gentle massage, the hand falling back on the bed.

Green eyes met blue and she smiled through the tears pooling in her eyes. He smiled back.

"Hey." His voice was weak, but it was the sweetest sound Ruby had heard in a long time.

"Hey," she whispered back, hardly daring to breathe lest it was all a dream and any loud noise would wake her.

"You all right?" He fumbled for her hand and she took it, careful not to disturb the device on his finger that she supposed was there to measure his pulse. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and her heart soared as she felt him squeeze it weakly back. "Was – was your ankle broken?"

Ruby let out a chuckle that turned into a sob as she grasped his hand tighter and kissed his bent fingers.

"Ruby, wh-what's wrong?" She heard the beeps of the heart monitor quicken and she tried to get her crying under control since she was obviously freaking him out. Hurried footsteps approached the door and a nurse burst through only to gasp and immediately disappear again, no doubt fetching a doctor.

"Please Ruby, what's -" His worried question was silenced as she rose and hugged him desperately, still sobbing. It took him a few moments to get over his surprise and hug her back, but then the door burst open and she hastily let him go. Archie looked up at her, dazed, and she felt her cheeks flame as she realised what she had done. She shifted to let Dr. Whale get at the many monitors but couldn't help but smile shyly as she saw Archie's blue eyes follow her as she moved, until one of the nurses pushed her out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

After a myriad of tests that took most of the morning - leaving Ruby pacing as best she could on her crutches outside Archie's room - the doctors pronounced his recovery nothing short of miraculous; they found no indication of brain damage, nor any permanent damage to the rest of his body – there had been some internal bleeding but it had been minor and had stopped spontaneously before he even got to the hospital, and there had been no need for surgery; the fractured ribs were healing nicely; and his chest x-rays were clear, so the dreaded pneumonia the doctors had worried about had been successfully avoided. In short, barring any unforeseen complications or accidents Archie would be released from the hospital in a week's time.

Not surprisingly Marco was the first visitor to show up. Ruby excused herself and went to the cafeteria to give the two best friends some privacy, and used the opportunity to call August and tell him the good news. He was silent for a long time before he thanked her for letting him know in a voice that sounded more than a little choked up. Ruby still didn't know what that whole thing was about – she believed his story, but could tell there were pieces missing – but she knew she had done the right thing calling the mysterious stranger.

When she returned after an unsatisfactory meal consisting of a dry bran muffin and a bitter cup of coffee she met Marco on his way out of Archie's room. The old man gave her a great big bear hug and laughed and cried and thanked her for saving Archie's life. Ruby couldn't get a word in edgewise and the old handyman left promising to be back the next day. Archie gave her an amused and knowing smile when she came back into his room, decidedly wobbly after the exuberant hug. She had no doubt received the hug Marco really wanted to give Archie but hadn't, in fear of hurting him.

Naturally, the news of Archie's recovery spread quickly and was well-received by all those who visited him - though Mother Superior seemed so pleased with herself that one would think it was her muttered prayers that had single-handedly pulled him from the brink. Ruby didn't care, the nun could claim full credit for all she cared, the important thing was that Archie would be fine. In fact, she didn't care if it _was_ Mother Superior's "magic touch" that had let him escape the experience relatively unscathed, the important thing was that he _had_.

There was a steady stream of visitors all afternoon and Ruby did her best to make sure they didn't tire Archie out. The thought that she had no business doing that never struck her, nor did Archie comment on it. In fact he seemed grateful when Ruby herded each well-wisher out, no doubt feeling uncomfortable with all the attention. Only when she followed little Henry out did Archie seem slightly reluctant, but Ruby knew she had been right to do so when she came back into his room to find him fast asleep.

For a long time she just stood by the door, watching Archie sleep with a warm feeling of happiness. She had seen Archie grow more and more tired as the day progressed, but he had fought the encroaching slumber doggedly. And Ruby got it. She had dreaded the point where he would have to succumb to sleep; she had been sure that seeing him sleep would make her afraid, worried that he would slip back into the coma. That was probably the reason he was so reluctant, too. But seeing him now, sleeping the sleep of the exhausted, it didn't frighten her after all, because somehow she could tell that this was a healing sleep. She knew that if she chose to she could reach out and wake him.

But of course she didn't. He looked like he could use the rest.

She was about to back out of the room, figuring she might as well go home and grab a shower and a change of clothes while he was out, when he suddenly jerked awake with a gasp. He looked frightened and confused and without thinking she hobbled over to his bed as fast as she could.

"Ruby!" He reached out for her, as if needing to reassure himself she was real. "A-are you all right? I-I couldn't find you – the water – I couldn't find you..."

She gave him a hand, cupped his cheek with the other and smiled what she hoped was her most reassuring smile. "I'm here, Archie, and I'm fine! You saved me, Archie, you got me out of the water. We're safe."

He hung onto her hand as if it was a lifeline, but the force of his grip eased with every gulp of breath he took as the nightmare slowly faded in his tired mind. Ruby threw a glance at her chair, but it was on the other side of the bed and she didn't want to force him to let go of her hand since it seemed to calm him, so she lowered the crutches to the floor and sat on the edge of his bed. The bed was too high for it to be comfortable, but she couldn't find it in herself to care when his eyes lit up with relief.

Maybe a little small talk would help him get his mind off the nightmare.

"How's your head?"

_'Oh, that's wonderful, Ruby,'_ she told herself sarcastically. _'Wonderful. Remind him of his head injury. That'll cheer him up for sure.' _She could have kicked herself. Even with her ankle she would've found a way.

But Archie seemed grateful for any distraction and gave her a smile that was just a little shaky. "Manageable," he assured her. "Dr. Whale says the headaches will ease up more and more as I heal. I'm-I'm a lucky guy. It could easily have been... much worse."

Ruby felt a swell of relief at his words. He really was lucky. The headaches were the only "souvenirs" worth talking about that the unpleasant swim had left him, and even they were mild compared to what they could've been.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the brightly coloured card Henry had brought and she smiled at the thought of the little charmer. A small table had been brought in to accommodate the many flowers and well-wishes Archie had received during the day, but Henry's endearing little bouquet of wild flowers and the over-sized get-well card he had made himself had been put on proud display on the nightstand. Ruby remembered the little boy almost shyly handing his therapist the gifts, saying he was really, really glad Archie was better. Seeing how touched Archie had been by the gesture she had hoisted Henry up to sit on the edge of the bed so Archie could give him a hug in thanks. Ruby had had to blink away tears when Henry had latched onto Archie with a desperation that made her wonder how often – or rather how rarely - the little boy received such displays of affection at home. Archie was probably the closest thing Henry had to a father-figure, and losing him would no doubt have been a harsh blow to the little boy.

Her smile faltered slightly at the thought and she absentmindedly started to play with Archie's fingers entwined in hers. Archie looked at their clasped hands in faint surprise as if only now becoming aware of the contact, but didn't pull away, letting her continue without protest.

"You really scared me, Archie." Her voice was small.

He looked genuinely repentant. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't..." She shook her head. "Don't apologise, it's not like it was your fault. If anything it was mine." She held up a finger to stop the protest she knew was coming and he obediently closed his mouth, though he didn't look happy to be denied coming to her defence. "Never mind. My point is that I've never been so scared in my life. You almost _died_, Archie. And – and it made me realise..." She swallowed and looked back down at their clasped hands. "I've always said that someday I'll leave this place, someday I'll travel the world, someday I'll do this and someday I'll do that... but this whole mess made me realise there might not be an endless supply of somedays. If I want something I should go after it _now_, because you never know when you run out of 'somedays' until you do."

Had Ruby dared to look up at Archie she would have seen his face fall and his eyes take on a faraway look.

"So, um... I was wondering," Ruby let out a shaky chuckle. "Oh, you'd think a flirt like me would be less nervous about this! But here goes: I – would-would you like to do something when you get out of here? With me, I mean." She chuckled nervously. "Like grab a cup of coffee at a place I'm not serving it? Or–or maybe go see a–a movie and maybe have dinner?"

She forced herself to look up at him, but her nervous smile faltered at the sight. He was looking off into the middle distance and he looked like he was a million miles away.

"Archie?" Her heart sank as he didn't react. "Archie, are you all right?" Fear started gnawing at her. She reached for the call button, but a weak tug on the hand still in his stopped her.

"I'm- I'm fine, Ruby, don't worry. I guess I just, ah, zoned out a bit there. Sorry." His smile seemed forced and didn't quite reach his eyes. "What were you saying?"

Neither his assurance that he was fine nor the smile convinced her, but she hesitantly sat back down.

"I asked you if you would like to do something when you get out of here... Grab a cup of coffee, or go see a movie, or-or maybe have dinner?"

His gobsmacked expression didn't exactly give her hope.

"What, like a date?"

His surprised, almost shocked tone didn't help either.

"You-you don't have to say yes if you don't want to, I- I just wanted ... to check. That way at least I tried." He still looked stunned and Ruby felt like a prize idiot. Trying and failing to give him a brave smile she fought back embarrassed tears as she let go of his hand and edged off the bed clumsily. But as she reached for her crutches, desperate to get out of there to save the meagre remains of her dignity, he reached out to grip her arm weakly.

"Ruby... Please wait."

She could tell he still wasn't strong enough to keep her there if she was set on leaving, but she sat back on the edge of his bed with a little huff.

"Ruby, look at me," he pleaded.

She bit her lip and looked at him.

"I would like nothing more than to go on a date with you, Ruby."

Hardly able to believe what she was hearing Ruby smiled, hesitantly hopeful.

"More than one," he added shyly. "If you're willing."

Ruby couldn't have kept the brilliant smile off her face even if she had tried.

"I was so sure you were going to say you were leaving," he admitted softly. "That you were going to Nepal to see lemurs. And I was kicking myself for letting myself run out of somedays – for letting you go without finding the courage to ask you out."

"You wanted to ask me out?"

"I've wanted to ask you out for a long time. For as long as I can remember. But I was afraid, I guess. I worried you would think I'm too boring, too old..."

"Archie, you could be a hundred and fifty and I wouldn't care!" She giggled and gave him an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle. "Because you sure are sexy for an 'old man'!" Though he blushed he laughed at her mock emphasis on 'old man' and the air quotes she drew in the air around the words.

"I was afraid, too," Ruby admitted once their laughter petered out. "Worried you would think I was just an immature girl with a crush, and that you would tell me that I was silly for falling in love with y-" She stopped herself with both hands to her mouth, looking mortified at her slip. She hadn't meant to admit that yet – wanted to give him the chance to maybe, hopefully develop feelings for her in return before dropping that bomb on him. He said he had wanted to ask her out for ages, but that didn't mean he felt for her the way she had come to feel for him.

"You're – you're in love with me?" His voice was disbelieving and hopeful at the same time.

Unwilling to dig herself any deeper Ruby just nodded without a word, hands still covering her mouth, eyes still wide and almost frightened.

He held out his hand, and when she hesitantly took it he gave it a gentle tug to pull her closer.

"Come here," he said and she wasn't sure if he was pleading or demanding, but it didn't matter because she immediately rose and leaned close with a hopeful smile.

The kiss sent the pulse monitor a-racing and Ruby giggled against his lips before deepening the kiss. He let out an almost inaudible moan of pleasure and Ruby felt prouder than she could remember ever being... until he did something with his tongue that stripped all thought from her mind. Damn this man could kiss.

All too soon they heard footsteps thundering towards the door and reluctantly breaking the kiss Ruby pulled back a fraction. "Oh, here we go," she whispered against his lips. They were both slightly breathless and each puff of air on her thoroughly-kissed lips felt like it set her every nerve ending on fire. Archie pulled her down for another quick kiss just before the door burst open to admit a frantic nurse Ratched.

Ruby took her scolding with good grace, winking to Archie behind the angry nurse's back as she fussed over him. Sternly announcing that visiting hours were over the nurse all but kicked Ruby out of the room – but not before Ruby stole another kiss from the more than willing patient.

"Out! Honestly Doctor Hopper, such excitement is not good for a man in your condition, you just woke up from a coma and -" The door closed behind Ruby and cut off the rest of what surely would be a long rant. She would've felt sorry for Archie hadn't she been sure he thought it was worth it.

Ruby hobbled out of the hospital with a big, happy grin, already planning the perfect first date for when he was released.

Someday was today - and it was an absolutely wonderful day.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**Author's note:** Aaaaand as they say: That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed the ride and that the happy ending sort of made up for the angst. :P


End file.
